Golf tees are an often overlooked piece of equipment in the game of golf. Many golfers think of golf tees as simply a device for elevating a golf ball above a playing surface without giving any thought to the effect that a golf tee has on the flight of the golf ball. This fact explains why today's golfers still use the same wooden golf tee utilized by golfers of decades past.
Conventional wooden golf tees have several drawbacks. First, conventional wooden golf tees have a tendency to break upon impact by a golf club. Second, wooden golf tees can be particularly difficult to insert into firm, dry playing surfaces. In fact, many wooden golf tees have a tendency to break when trying to insert them into firm, dry playing surfaces. Third, conventional wooden golf tees, due to their mass being concentrated towards the ball supporting end, have a tendency to fly relatively far away from the original teeing location. Finally, conventional tees provide some amount of resistance against a golf ball and a golf club at impact that may adversely affect the flight of the golf ball.
Prior art golf tees have failed to account for all of these drawbacks. Thus, there remains a need to provide a golf tee that is not prone to breaking and is easily inserted into all types of playing surfaces, while at the same time providing reduced resistance and a propensity to fly only a relatively short distance from the original teeing location.